hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
TIMELINE V5
TIMELINE 1948 * Lincoln Jasper Bradwick Hyde-Killings was born on October 22nd, 1948, at Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1949 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 * Attended Joan Ro Primary School. 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 * Completed his primary school education. 1963 * Enrolled in Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1964 1965 1966 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California. 1967 * Attended Andermal High. 1968 * Graduated high school. 1969 * Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Linc walked away with $5,000,000. * Invested in Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company in California. He gave the company start-up money to high school friend Henry Dills in exchange for 10% of the companies yearly sales. * Lincoln met and befriended the eccentric San Francisco artist Abigail Bellet. * Appeared in Abigail Bellet's film ?'''. 1970 * 1971 * Having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense'. He taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. * Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes/teachings. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to Waltoll, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was also present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. * A week after the confrontation with Arthur, Linc was called to the Mad Dragon Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco by Arthur Lakesroth, who at the time was a part owner. At the restaurant, Arthur presented Linc with a deal: If Linc could defeat six fighters chosen by him, then he would be free to teach his classes without any further harassment or confrontations. However, if he were to lose against even just one fighter, he would have to cease his classes. Linc accepted the deal. The rules were very simple: To win, a fighter had to make their opponent either give up or render them unable to continue. * One week after the meeting, Lincoln and several of his students arrived at the intended location and were met by Lakesroth, his chosen fighters and many of his students. The location was the Mad Dragon, which was closed to allow the fights to take place. Supposedly the Dragon was chosen because Arthur refused to allow Lincoln to step into his school. # Linc's first opponent was Paul Maron, a senior student. The fight lasted 24 seconds and went to Linc, following a knee to Maron's face. # The second opponent was Michael Thompson, another senior. This fight was quicker than the first and went to Linc, after he knocked Michael out with a left punch. # Another senior named Travis Barkley was linc's third opponent. This fight was the 3rd longest out of all of them, lasting 1 minute 42 seconds. Linc won by the use of an elbow to Barkley's face. # Gary Sanchez was the final senior student to fight Linc. The match lasted 1 minute 11 seconds and ended with Gary submitting to an arm lock. # Linc's fifth opponent was assistant instructor Thomas Kimura. The fight was the second longest, lasting 3 minutes 5 seconds. Linc emerged victorious following Kimura falling unconscious from a headlock. # The last and longest fight, timed at 6 minutes 39 seconds, was against Arthur himself. According to the people present, Arthur was the first to attack. The fight was said to be the most vicious of the six fights, with a number of observers claiming it to be the most brutal fight they had even seen. The winner of the fight was Linc, with many claiming his youth as the reason he won, while others say it was his superior strength and speed. Arthur was knocked unconscious with a straight right fist. * Four days after the fights, Lincoln was confronted in a grocery store by Ryan Pillon, a student of Arthur's. Angered by the defeats of his instructors and fellow students, Ryan produced a revolver and shot Lincoln 6 times, striking the latter in the chest, abdomen, shoulder and neck. Ryan fled the scene and an ambulance was called for Lincoln, who was attended too by fellow customers until the professionals arrived. The following day Pillon turned himself over to the authorities and he was eventually convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to 30 years imprisonment. 1972 * Officially opened '''Linc's Real Defense School. The building, constructed from four previously vacant businesses, doubled as Lincoln's home with him living on the newly combined second story. 1973 * 1974 * 1975 * Daughter [[Jazzy Tabby|'Jazz Tabitha Chambers']]' '''born August 17th. * Founded and held '''Open Weight Allstrike', a martial arts/combat sports tournament. 16 fighters would compete throughout one day, with the winner of the tournament fighting a total of 4 matches. Each person would receive a monetary prize for winning a match, with the losers also receiving payment but of a much lesser value. The tournament winner would receive a cash prize of $500,000. There were no weight divisions and no rules against gender, which allowed women to try out if they pleased. 1976 * Held second Open Weight Allstrike2. * Held third Open Weight Allstrike 3. 1977 * Held fourth Open Weight Allstrike 4. * Held fifth Open Weight Allstrike 5. 1978 * Held sixth Open Weight Allstrike 6. * Held seventh Open Weight Allstrike 7. 1979 * Held eighth Open Weight Allstrike 8. * Held ninth Open Weight Allstrike 9. * Held tenth Open Weight Allstrike 10. 1980 * Founded and held Allstrike D6. 1981 * Held Allstrike D6 2. 1982 * Held Allstrike D6 3. 1983 * Held Allstrike D6 4. 1984 * Released animated film Ress. 1985 * Founded United States Dojo Combat League '''and held inaugural tournament '''USDCL 85. 1986 * Held USDCL 86. 1987 * Released animated film Red High Waters. 1988 * Held USDCL 88. 1989 * Released animated film Rod. 1990 * Held USDCL 90. * Launched Ivory Lion Productions. 1991 * Released animated film RAM. 1992 * Released animated film Mintlace Local. 1993 * Released animated film SUMMONS: Comeuppance. 1994 * Released animated film Lady Drumm. 1995 * Released animated film SUMMONS: The Ritual. 1996 * Released animated film Cave. 1997 * Released animated film Sever. 1998 * Granddaughter Elizabeth Alice Stoneroth born May 11. * Released animated film Citywing. 1999 * Released animated film Reach. * Released animated ghoul/survival film Armour. 2000 * Released animated film All-Guard. * Released live-action TV series Eramorden. 2001 * Released live-action TV series From Over the Mountains season 1. 2002 * Released live-action TV series From Over the Mountains season 2. 2003 * Released live-action TV series From Over the Mountains season 3. 2004 * Released live-action series Sullivan Society. 2005 * Began construction on Phoenix Heights 'and 'Phoenix Grand Park. 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 *Released live-action/animated film Allenworld: Rogue. 2013 * 2014 * 2015 * Released live-action film The Sandman. 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019 * Announced as the financier/investor of Ember Sports & Entertainment, '''a sports and entertainment company founded by former professional NFL player Hershel "Rhino" Jane. * Announced several future sports/entertainment companies and platforms: *# '''United Territories Football League - A future american football league that would take place in 2019 *# Elite Cage Combat '''- a mixed-martial arts promotion/tournament *# '''ONYXPro Wrestling - Professional wrestling promotion *# Iron Stage Promotions - Combat sport/MMA promotion *# Raptor Studios *# Ra TV - TV channel *# RO47 - Clothing brand 2020 * Co-financed the Iron Stage: Kick-King tournament * Co-financed the Iron Stage: Royal Grapple tournament 2021 * Co-financed the Iron Stage: Arms In tournament * Co-financed the Iron Stage: Allstrike tournament 2022 * Held the inaugural season of the UTFL, spanning March through to June.